Secret
by TforTerrifying
Summary: Tay's the new girl in school. She becomes friends with Dib and togeher they try to expose Zim as an alien. But does Tay have a dark secret that will ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

DIB'S POV

It started like a usual day. I had breakfast with Gaz and the recording of Dad and headed to school. I saw Zim, he made fun of my head and ranted on about how he is "normal". Pshhh. Yeah right. I was on my way to class and like always, everyone started making fun of my paranormal studies and how my head was big. My head isn't that big, is it? Anyway, when I got to class and took my seat, I noticed a new girl standing at the front of the classroom. Great, someone else to make fun of my paranormal studies and my head. But maybe if I get her on my side she could help me expose Zim as an alien. She really didn't look much like she would be interested in paranormal studies though. She had dark brown straight hair, and had a look on her face that said she probably had to much caffine. Then Ms. Bitters started to introduce her to the class.

"Class, this Tay, the newest, horriblest addition the school. Tay, whatever you have to say, say it now because after this moment, I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANOTHER SOUND FROM YOU!"

"Hi, my name's Tay, i'm from Alabama! I love animals, especially penguins! Their so cute! I also drink too much caffine, which is why i'm always hyper!"

Her voice sounded like she had 20 cans of soda, she also talked pretty fast, but not to the point where you couldn't understand her.

Ms. Bitters then scanned the room for someone to send to the underground classroom. "Hmmm...YOU!" she said pointing to the guy next to me. He fell to who knows where and Tay took her seat. Ms. Bitters started another lesson about doom.

After a few minutes, I looked over and noticed Tay was staring at me wide eyed. Great, here comes the head insults.

"Hold still!" she said taking out a sharpie and sribbling something on my head. What was she doing?

"There!" she exlaimed happily. I got a confused look on my face, so she pulled out a mirror and showed me that she had drew a lightning bolt on my forehead. "You look like Harry Potter now!" she exlaimed happily.

"yeah...I do." I said looking in the mirror. She smiled like that just made her day.

When lunch came, I looked around for her but couldn't find her. Then I saw her. Sitting with Zim.

ZIM'S POV

I was trying not to vommit from the stink of the HORRID Earth food, when some girl came and sat next to me. She seemed...as the humans would say..."hyper"

"Hi! I'm new, what's your name?" she exlaimed rather loudly.

Oh yeah, she was that new girl...what was her name again?

"I AM THE ALMIGHTY ZIM! I SHALL RULE THIS STENCHPOOL YOU CALL EARTH!...I mean...my name is Zim, I am normal."

"Cool! Most people say i'm not normal, but it really doesn't bother me anymore!"

"Interesting..." I replied hoping she'd leave. And thank the Tallest, she finally left and went to the Dib-Stink's table and sat with him and his scary sister.

DIB'S POV

After she talked to Zim for a few minutes, she walked over to where I was sitting and sat beside me.

"Hi!" she replied cheerily.

"Hey." I replied back.

"What's your name? I don't think I got it earlier."

"Dib." I replied simply.

"Cool!"

TAY'S POV

The green guy seemed kinda unusual, but I didn't care, I was use to that. I should probably ask Dib about him!

"Hey Dib, what's with ZIm, you know, the green guy? He seemed kinda...odd."

"I could tell you a lot about him"

I got excited then. I loved hearing stories.

"But you wouldn't believe any of them."

"I might!" I said really wanting to hear why ZIm was acting odd. To my dismay, lunch eneded right then.

"I'll tell you at recess." he replied walking away.

"Ok!" I yelled back walking back to my class.

DIB'S POV

Tay acted like she really wanted to know about Zim...maybe she will be different, maybe someone will actually believe me!

Class went by pretty quickly and and before I knew it, it was time for recess. I raced outside and looked for Tay.

"Tay!" I called not seeing her anywhere. Suddenly I have the feeling someone's behind me.

"HI!"

"AHHHH!" I jumped three feet in the air and landed on my butt. Well that was embarrassing.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" She asked worried while helping me up.

"Yeah, i'm fine" I replied. I wasn't really fine, my butt kinda hurt, but I wasn't gonna tell her that. We went over to the brick wall where I always sit, but she couldn't seem to get up there.

"How do you get up here, it's so high!" she said after many failed attempts to get on the brick wall. I climbed up on the brick wall then helped her up, I knew sh would never get up there if I didn't.

"Thanks" she says loooking over the entire playground from where she was sitting. "So what's with this Zim kid?"

"You have to promise you won't call me crazy."

"I promise"

"Ok then" I pulled out a photo album of pictures I could use as proof that Zim was an alien and showed it to her. SHe was awestruck.

"Zim's an alien?"

"Yup"

"But...I thought...how...COOL!"

"No! Not cool! He's trying to takeover Earth!"

"That sucks...we should stop him!"

"That's exactly what i've been trying to do, but now tht I have someone to help me, it'll be easier."

"YAY FOR TEAM EARTH!" She yelled doing a fist pump. She was so random...but kinda funny. "Team Earth!" I also yelled while doing a fist pump.

"Hey, why don't you come to my house after school and we could do some research."

"Ok!" she replied happily.

* * *

This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it! I'll try to update soon. Most of my stories probably won't be related to each other, so if you have an idea for a story, or an idea for this story, send it to me in a message! Or a review...I really don't care. JUST SEND SOME IDEAS! But not if you don't want to...Anyway, please review! ANd if you wanna be immature and flame me about every little thing that I messed up on, go ahead, I really don't care, just send in reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

DIB'S POV

Recess was over soon and we all had to get back to class...

FINALLY! Someone else sees Zim's an alien! now maybe it'll be easier to expose him now that I have someone to help me...

TAY'S POV

Zim's an alien? Who knew...WAIT...what if Dib's trying to trick me...but if he was then where'd he get all those pictures of him out of his disguise...I wonder what kind of alien Zim is...Maybe me and Dib could go get more proof! That would be so cool! Zim looked kinda familiar...oh well.

ZIM'S POV

I saw the Dib-Thing talking to that new girl again...He probably told her I was an alien and what not...I know she won't believe him, no one ever does! That stupid wormbaby with a gargantuin head...He should just give up! I WILL destroy Earth! There's nothing he can do to stop me! And even if she DID believe him, she couldn't possibly be a match for the almighty ZIm! I am stronger then any human! Especially her...something tellse me she wouldn't do good in a fight...any...she looked kinda...familiar...weird...

DIB'S POV

After school got out, I met Tay in the front of the school. She had followed several kids out the window...when I asked her why she replied with "It looked fun".

"Hey Tay!" I said walking up to her. She giggled. "What's so funny? "

"That rymed" she replied smiling. It seemed as though she was always smiling. Anyway, after that we started to walk to my house. After a few minutes, I started to think that her parents might be wondering where she was. "Hey, maybe you should call your parents and tell them your going to a friend's house or something" After I said that her smile faded.

"Please don't mention them" She asked. It looked like she was close to tears.

"Sorry..." I replied confused.

"It's ok!" she said regining her smile. That was kinda strange... Anyway, the rest of the way to my house we discussed ghosts and things like that. She really seemed to be interested in the paranormal. Soon we got to my house and went inside. Not 5 seconds after we got in the door Gaz yesaid the most horrible thing.

"Hey Dib, who's your girlfriend?" If that wasn't enough, Dad came walking out of his lab, nd must of heard Gaz because he replied with

"Son, I didn't know you had a girlfiend"

"I don't" I muttered kinda annoyed.

"Then who's your friend?"

"Her name's Tay, she's a new girl at school, I thought i'd show her some of the things i've been working on in my paranormal studies."

Dad then decided to tell Tay "You'll have to excuse my insane son's fetish with the paranormal. I've been trying for YEARS to convince him to study real science!"

"Ok Dad, she gets it!" I said walking to my room, her following. Once we got to room I got out my computer and showed her some picteres of aliens, ghosts, and things like that. She seemed really interested.

"Hey, why don't we go spy on Zim?" she asked.

"Sure!" I replied grabbing a box out of my closet.

"But if we're gonna spy on Zim we have to do it right" I said handing her an invisibilty jacket. She put it on and immediantly turned invisible.

"That's so cool!" she exlaimed. I put on an invisibility jacket too and we headed for ZIm's house. I told her about how the lawn gnomes were like security guards, and she suggested that we sneak around the fence, jump it, and sneak through the back. That was actually a good idea...why can't I have good ideas like that? Anyways, we snuck around the back and jumped the fence, but there were two lawn gnomes blocking the entry.

"Ok, we'll need a ladder" she said having an idea.

Once we found a ladder she told me we could climb a tree and use the ladder like a bridge to get on the roof and climb through a window. Again, why can't I have ideas like that?

ZIM'S POV

I was down in the base talking to the My Tallest. I was discussing about how there was a new kid and that her and the Dib-Thing were going to team up to expose me.

"That's nice Zim" said Tallest Purple.

"Hey ZIm, could you call us back later, we're in the middle of something" Tallest Red said.

"In the middle of what?" I asked wondering what they could possibly be doing.

"Of..." Tallest Red said...it kinda sounded like he was tring to think of what to say. But that's just riddiculous! The Tallest would never make up excuses to get rid of me!

"OF A DONUT SHORTAGE!" Tallest Purple said sounding alarmed.

"Yes...a donut shortage...bye" Replied Red before cutting the transmission.

TALLEST RED'S POV

Thank goodness Purple came up with that donut shortage thing, or else we could've been stuck talking with Zim for an hour.

"where'd you come up with the shortage thing?" I asked.

"I WASN'T KIDDING! THERE REALLY IS A DONUT SHORTAGE!"

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!"

"I KNOW!"

We ran off alarmed to do something about the donut shortage.

ZIM'S POV

After The Tallest cut the transmission, I thought I heard something coming from above, so I went back up to the house and looked around.

Strange, I could've swore I heard something...

"GIR!"

Gir looked over from watching that HORRIBLE show on TV, The Angry Monkey Show.

"Yes?"

"I need you to keep a look out for anything...strange."

"YES SIR!" he yelled, eyes turning red momentarily then going back to that blue color.

I went back to the lab to work on a new evil plan. After a few minutes I heard a bunch of crashing noises. I figured it was just Gir like it always is, so I didn't pay much attention.

GIR'S POV (warning, this part makes no sence and spelling mistakes are on purpose)

I was watchin' The Angry Monkey when I heard somethin' in the kitchen. "PIGGIES!" I yelled runnin' torward the noise knowing it was probably the taquito man.

"WHERE'S MY TAQUITOS!" I yelled worried he forgot my taquitos. Then I remembered He doesn't come on Wednsdays, and today was Monday, so that explained it.

I looked around. I didn't see anything but when I walked away I bumped into something ...but there was nuthin' there, so I knew it was the taco clown. "TACO CLOWN!" I ran and started rolling around on the floor 'cuz everyone knows it's bad luck to find a taco clown unless you roll around on the floor! "Tacos" I whispered over and over hoping the headless clown would come instead. He never did. It made me sad but when I started cry my show came back on so I watched that again. Then I heard the taquito clown go flushy down the toliet! He must'a been goin' to see master!

DIB'S POV

After we climbed through the window we found our way to into the house. Then Zim's dumb robot dog thing bumped into Tay, which almost made her scream because she was staring at the celieng which was covered in all those weird wire tune things...After that we went down to Zim's lab. She suprisingly didn't mind having to take a toliet to get there. After we got into his lab we saw him working on something...probably something to destroy Earth with.

TAY'S POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! I never would have thought I would ever see an alien...out their discuise that is. Me and Dib stayed a while and put some cameras in different parts of his underground base. Zim had a pretty big base. While Dib was putting in a camera he accidently dropped it and it broke making a loud noise. Of course ZIm hears it and comes to see what it was. WHen he saw the broken camera he knew it was Dib and had the computer scan for intruders. Long story short, the computer found us and Zim thew us out into the front yard where the lawn gnomes dragged us out of his yard.

ZIM'S POV

HOW DARE THEY INTRUDE MY BASE! HOW DARE THEY! THEY WILL PAY! FOR I AM ZIIIIIIIIM! Grrrrr! They think they can just barge right in and come spy on me! I guess i'll have to put more lawn gnomes out! Even on the roof! If I don't they'll find there way in again!

"COMPUTER! find any spy equipment and remove it!"

"Fine"

I sighed. Why does that new wormbaby look so familiar?

TAY'S POV

After we got kicked out of ZIm's house ib offered to walk me home.

"Nah it's ok, besides, it's a long walk from here."

"Oh, ok. Well i'll see you tommorow" he said walking torward his house.

"Bye!" I shouted to him walking to my house. I liked my house. Even if it takes a long time to get to. When I got home I went to my room and started on homework, then I listened to the radio and drew some picures for while. There isn't reallly much to do at my house. I went over to the frige and got some soda. I love soda...it makes me really hyper though. I sat in a chair and drank my soda. I was pretty bored. Suddenly I heard a window break. I got the knife I keep for protection out.

"Who's there?"

Silence. I heard footsteps but I couldn't figure out where they where coming from. the next thing I know someone grabbed me from behind. I tried repeatedly to stab this person, and I think I did a couple of times...but whoever it was hit me in the head.

Everything went dark...


	3. Chapter 3

DIB'S POV

The next day at school something didn't seem right...Tay wasn't there and ZIm was acting really suspicious. I could've sworn I saw stab marks on his arms.

ZIM'S POV

That FILTHY human stabbed me! The Dib was probably suspicious, but I didn't care. It didn't really matter anymore.

DIB'S POV

Later at lunch I went up to ZIm.

"I know you did something!"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You know EXACTLY what i'm talking about! Now what did you do to Tay?"

"Nothing that could cause permenant damage...I think."

I growled...I couldn't control my anger. I finally make a friend who doesn't think i'm insane and Zim does who knows what to her! I couldn't really control my anger. The next thing I know i'm beating the heck out of ZIm. A bunch of kids formed a croud around us chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" ZIm started fighting back. Soon we were both bloody and bruised still fighting. After a while he punched me in the face causing my glasses to break. Crap. I was dead now. I can't see anything without those! Everything was so blury, I couldn't even see where the punches were coming from. I couldn't see to punch back. All I could do was sit there as I got beat up. After a while he stopped.

I heard him say "I think Zim has made his point." Then I heard footsteps walking away. Thank goodness. But now I was practiaclly blind for the rest of the day. Not to mention I could barely move from the pain. I got up and limped back to class, lunch was over anyway. I eventualy found my way to class. I tried repeatedly to fix my glasses, but he hit me so hard the lenses broke into a bunch of pieces. I couldn't see to do anywork. At recess I just kinda stould around. I hate having glasses...maybe I should get contact lenses...at least they wouldn't break.

ZIM'S POV

THAT HORRIBLE DIB STINK! HE THOUGHT HE COULD BEAT ME UP! I SHOWED HIM! I took an opputunity during recess to push him into a bush. He tried ti kick me but ended up kicking a brick wall.

"OW!"

"HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO KICK ME!"

"YOU PUSHED ME IN A BUSH!"

"True...but I don't care!"

The Dib growled and trudged off...he ran into another wall. I laughed at his stupidity.

DIB'S POV

I can't believe Zim! He pushed me into a bush! Then I ran into a wall...today was the worst day ever...I lost my best friend, I got beaten up, and my glasses were broken! COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE? Suddenly a bird came by and pooped on my head...I shouldn't have asked if the day could get any worse...


	4. Chapter 4

DIB'S POV

Finally that horrible day ended and I went home. As soon as I got home I knew one thing: I had to help Tay. One thing I didn't know: how. Of course I could just sneak into Zim's base, i'd done that plenty of times, but who knows where she is! It'll be almost impossible to find her and not get caught. I sighed. I guess that was a chance I would have to take. I got my stealth suit and extra pair of glasses on and headed over to ZIm's base. Ounce I got in there I searched. I searched like crazy for her, but it seemed like she wasn't even there... Like she had vanished...Then I did something that was just stupid...so stupid I couldn't believe I actually did it...

"TAY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

ZIm found me after I screamed that...I couldn't believe I actaully screamed! That was so stupid!

"Ah Dib, come to look for Tay have you? WELL YOU'LL NEVER FIND HER! MUAHAHAHAH!"

"Where is she Zim?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you...She's on her way to Irk, as their first human test subject!"

"WHAT?"

"Let me explain Dib-Stink, she escped 3 years ago, the memory chip we implanted in her brain shut down all memories of her on Irk, but we used the tracker that was in that chip to locate her...I knew she looked familiar, she use to have blonde hair, but some of the chemical tests turned it brown. I really must thank you Dib-stink, unless you took her here to spy on me I never would've known it was her"

"But...But...she...you...and...it's my fault..."

"Of course it is Dib-Filth, NOW GET OUT OF MY BASE!"

Zim threw me out of his base after that...it was all my fault...I felt so guilty...I just couldn't believe it...It's all my fault...mine...I never should've brought her to Zim's house! I coud've prevented it! But now she's gone! The Irkens will probably kill her! There's no way to get her back now!...Or is there?

TAY'S POV

I sighed. They jogged my memory...So that was why Zim looked so familiar...because his stupid species took me hostage as a test subject! ...I couldn't help but laugh though, when I was litlle all I thought about was meeting aliens...oh the irony...

Once we got to Irk they took me and strapped me to the table...here comes the pain...oh well...I really didn't care anymore...After a few minutes of wondering what they were gonna do to me now, I started thinking about Dib...the only true friend I ever had...I was always the outsider, the girl who was crazy, or the girl who was weird...I smiled knowing even though Dib was so far away, he was still my friend...I laughed whenI remembered the time I snuck up behind hi and yelled hi...he fell on his but...Even thugh we only knew each other for a day, he was still the best friend I ever could've had...I was gonna miss him...

DIB'S POV

There had to be some way...There just had to be...I couldn't think of anything AT ALL, if I took Tak's ship to Irk it could mafunction and even if it didn't it could take months to get there, and by then she might be dead! Wow...that's a scary thought...The only person to ever understand, to ever care, dead...gone...just a memory...There HAS to be some way! Any way...just a way...

Then I had an idea! I could use a transporter in Zim's base to get to Irk! That's probably howo Zim sent Tay, but i'll have to be careful and not get noticed...

I snuck back into Zim's base with my stealth suit on. Then I started looking for the transporters...they had to be somewhere...

ZIM'S POV

The filthy Earth monkey keeps sneeking into my base...There has to be SOME way to stop that ...that...STINK PIG! He should just get over Tay, she was in Irken testing, she escaped, AND NOW SHE DESERVES THE RATH OF THE MIGHTY IRKENS! There's no way the Dib-Filth will try to get into my base again, NO WAY!

"INTRUDER DETECTED!"

"DIIIIIIIIIB! OUT OF MY BASE!" I trotted angrily around looking for him, he was so well hidden even my IMPERIOR IRKEN TRACKING DEVICES couldn't locate him... That horrible Earth slug...He was probably looking for some way to get to Tay, why is that gargantuin headed boy so obsessed with that girl? SHE'S NUTS! And there friends...huh...I guess a nut can only be friends with another nut...HA! TAKE THAT EARTH FILTH! Oh wait he can't hear my thoughts...oh well...

TAY'S POV

The Irkens were getting all their toold ready...MAN, I haven't went this long without a coke since I was born! I need coke...I needs it bad...

"Hey Irken dude, so you have some coke, I need it...BAD"

"SILENCE TEST SUBJECT!"

Well that was rude...I guess you can tell I didn't get a coke...Now I wanted some candy...I need sugar! I was growing weak...

"AH! MUST. HAVE. SUGAR."

"SHUT UP!"

"...Well fine then..."

OK, maybe I wasn't growing weak, but I was deffinatly losing my hyperness...Whenever I lost my hyperness I went insane...let the show begin...

"HEY! WHO WANTS ICE CREAM! I KNOW I DO!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SILENCE!"

"IT'S A FREE COUNTRY!"

"NO, IT'S IRK!"

"bla bla bla...WOOO! I NEED SOME ENERGY! ANYONE GOT AN ENERGY DRINK?"

The Irken guy put duct tape over my mouth...After that I couldn't stop laughing and mumbling "Duct tape, efficient for Earth and Irk!" I could tell he was getting annoyed by me...but I couldn't help it...take away my sugar and you get an insane Tay...

I started humming...I was so happy for some reason! probably cuz I was low on sugar...

"STOP HUMMING!"

"mmmm, mmm! mmm!"

he ripped the duct tape off my mouth...it hurt...alot...

"OWIE!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"YES MA'M! or sir...what are you again?"

"I'M A SIR!"

"YOUR A ROBOT?"

"NOT THAT KIND OF SIR!"

"ohh...oops..."

He sighed and walked away. The rest of today was gonna be a loooong day...especially cuz of my lack of sugar...


	5. Chapter 5

DIB'S POV

I angrily trudged home. Today was an awful day. And I was still no closer to finding Tay. I walked in the door and went upstairs. I grabbed by back up glasses from my drawer and put them on. Much better... Now I can see. I sighed. I knew Tay was probably being horribly tested by the Irkens. I felt bad for her...

TAY'S POV

Yup. Still on low sugar.

"...Hey, I know this is a bad time, but I reeeeaaaaalllly gotta pee!"

"Too bad!"

"Come onnnnnn! Do you WANT me to pee myself?"

"I really don't care."

"UGH! YOU'LL BE GETTING NO PRESENTS FROM THE BATHROOM FAIRY!" I yelled frustrated. He gave me a confused look. I laughed. This was actually kind of fun! Being able to annoy aliens!

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey, i'm gonna call you Jimmy. So, Jimmy-"

"My name is NOT Jimmy, it's Spolooge!"

"Really? That's a weird name!"

"Just shut up already!"

"JIMMY LET ME GO I NEED TO PEE!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"COME ON I REALLY NEED TO PEE! PLEEEASSE! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA -"

"FINE!"

"YAY!" He then un-restrained me and immediently threw me in the bathroom.

"Don't try anything funny, there are cameras in there!"

"...Perv..."

He glared at me and slammed the door.

When I was done I looked around. Then I saw an air duct! Perfect! I pulled out the cover and crawled through. Obviously Jimmy was lying about the cameras, because no one came after me. I was just sitting there, crawling through the ducts, trying to be quiet.

That was really hard though, considering I kept humming.

DIB'S POV

I sat at my computer, using my spy cams to spy on Zim. I was hoping to find some information, but the only thing he was doing was yelling at Gir to stop making waffles. I sighed and turned off the screen. Some things never change.

I couldn't help but think if Tay was being dissected, or experimented on...or...worse... I cringed. I was really trying to think of some way to go help her... Which I knew was going to be impossible, considering she's billions of miles away. I sighed and went downstairs to get some food. Maybe some food would help me think.

While down there I saw Gaz. She was just sitting there playing her Gameslave as usual.

GAZ'S POV

I was trying to beat level 45 of my Gameslave when Dib walked in. I tried ignoring him, but he just walked right up to me. He sighed, and started going on and on about him and his stupid girlfriend. I didn't care if she was in space, all I wanted was to finish my game. But did he understand that? NO! He never does! That's why he's so annoying!

"...And so I don't know what to do!"

"Dib, I don't care about you and your stupid girlfriend. Go away, i'm trying to finish this level!"

"She's NOT my girlfriend! She's just my friend, that's it!"

"I don't care."

He sighed. "Fine, go back to your game..." He walked off sadly. Finally. I went back to my game.

And then the stupid batteries died!

Stupid Dib, stupid batteries, stupid world!


End file.
